Dues of Nightmares
by Moonlightprincess002
Summary: Energia's beloved shadow's attack to Pillar of is forces Luna to face her darkest secrets, and everything between her sister changes from then on.


/-/  
/ Dues of Nightmares / Story: Dues of Nightmares/ by Moonlightprincess002/-/

Dues of Nightmares

"Shadocalypse, how was your mission? Did you get the Novelium?" A voice resounded through the darkness.

"Yes, your highness. It's now in our hands."

"Really well. With the key of ultimate protection I'm invincible!"

Energia's laughter filled the air. She analyzed the object closely. It was mix of crystal-metal and reflecting the colors of flames and handed it back to Shadocalypse.

"You've executed a fair job there. Novelium's not enough. I want the nightmare orb."

"As you like. I'll bring it to you with pleasure," He crouched to his legion.  
***

A whole new day was rising in Ponyville. Sun rays were going down onto the everfree forest and making the barks and branches appear more crackles were heard behind the were pony shots in the woods and armours were revealing them as they came towards the exit.

Those were none other than princesses and main six. They walked to Friendship Castle, exhausted from the battle. Mud and dirt could be seen everywhere. Twilight ordered her new "servants" to set up their rooms as soon as decided to organise situation meeting hours later.  
***

After sometime they took their spots in the hall. The Princesses were sitting at the center of the table and there was cloud of silence and disappointment in the room. They were discussing about loss of the battle and that they needed to do something to stop Energia. Day by the day she was getting stronger and the girls still have problems with their new legendary weapons.

"I still can't believe that we lost that darn battle!"Rainbow Dash shouted, flying above the table.

"We all do darling, but now relax and sit," Rarity replied."That's why we're here."

The atmosphere was growing warmer. The talks were mixing to yells, as they all tried to voice their opinions on the matter. Princess Luna gazed at them concerned and slammed her hoof against the table.

"SILENCE EVERYPONY!"

From the first nightmare night in Ponyville, she had used Royal Canterlot at once silenced and turned their attention to her.

"Speaking like that won't solve our problems girls. We must concentrate on our mistakes."

Twilight joined the conversation, "Princess Luna is right. We have to guess Energia's next target."

"What should we do? We have no clue for her next aim."

"No we have, Applejack. It's too obvious she's going to attack my element," Luna answered. There was a mix of anxiety and satisfaction on her expression. She idly went to the map and pointed somewhere beyond the Whitetail Forest.

"Behind that forest. Equestria's darkness is standing. We must go and protect it."

"Luna, are you a hundred percent sure? There are a few places in danger,"Celestia asked.

"I'm really sure sister, she can't control the Tartarus army without the orb, that's why she wants it."

They surprised by what they heard, But it was true, beyond the Whitetail, in a hidden meadow Luna's Night Colony was being. It was barely known to ponies. Luna was ruling all night creatures on that had heard about that object but it wasn't brought up in the Energius Equinoxium book.

"Princess, you're trying to say we have to-" Twilight was interrupted by Rarity.

"Oh my Princess, you have a seperate castle?! Thats magnificent!" she put her hooves together.

"Yes Rarity, I have a castle," Luna laughed slightly. "But it's not the problem. We have to get there as fast as we can."

Days later with a group decision they gathered and set up to go. It was late afternoon, so they were making the last arrangements. Whitetail took about one- two hours by flight, but that brought problems of flying.

"Princess Luna, some of us can't fly. What are they gonna do?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry, I have something for them," Her horn shone. She shot directly to chest plates, and their elemental gems reacted.

"What have you done?" Twilight inquired.

"It's an ancient spell. It allows wingless ponies to float for a limited time," she answered calmly and trotted over to said three ponies.

They were ready for the journey. Luna spread her wings and activated her magic again, to carry them. Slowly they touched the clouds, she told them how the spell works. It was like the "walking on a cloud spell" but more bouncy. Pinkie jumped higher on the surface as she was in a cloud trampoline and Rarity carefully pressed her hooves together.

"WEEEEE! This is like super-duper 1000 flying balloons!" Pinkie squealed and smiled widely.

"It feels unusual and divine! I've never felt such a thing!" Rarity was still pressing her hooves together firmly.

Luna heard their voices and smiled. They were in outskirts of Canterlot, just a few kilometers away, pale gold-white trees were standing. It was the entrance of the wood,Whitetail.

It was the second most dangerous forest of Equestria. For its peaceful look, it was really wild. Many caves, tunnels and unknown animals were awaiting. One of those tunnels was a shortcut to Luna's palace, which they took. They then arrived in the forest.  
They trotted along a rocky, steep lane and broke into a wide oak's trunk. Luna, Rarity and Twilight made their horns glow brightly, to light up the place. It was blackening.

Luna looked around. It had been a little long time since her last visit. She attentively inspected the gates and flew to second gate as the others accompanied her. When they came out of the tunnel, they saw a breathtaking view. In a small hill a palace was standing gracefully. It was gleaming in silver glory. Luna invited them.

"Welcome to the palace Milady," a batpony said. Her aquamarine eyes shone inside.

"Thanks Nightfeather. We'll stay for sometime," Luna replied."Please prepare the throne room."

"As you wish," She bowed and walked away.

The mane 6 was looking at each and ponies attitude to Luna was were showing a high level respect. It was true four princesses were with them but they were acting like Luna was their "mother". And the pony greeted Luna earlier she seemed too joyful to see suspected their thoughts and spoke.

"Nightfeather is my companion. You can trust her," Luna headed to throne room.

The room was really neat. There were many stained glasses. In each of them a story was hidden. But the most gorgeous one was the "Children of the night" image. Silver was the main theme in every candlelabras were doubling the mystic placed herself on the throne. Right next to her Celestia, Cadance and Nightfeather were awaiting.

They were arguing. What to do for a plan but, there were too many options. Luna explained to the main six about the orb and the pillar of dreams and that Energia wants it. If she have it dream realm and real world were going to offered to take them on a short tour inside the castle. Celestia and Cadance stayed there in case of any attacks.

There was a secret passage at the back of the walls. Luna opened and stepped to another room. It was dim so she turned on the lanterns and everything became clearer. In distance a dark orb with a short pillar was radiating light.  
It was place where Luna made did her dream Celestia wasn't allowed to enter here cause of é pillar was the key for the dream realm and the orb was like a compass. When she activates the pillar,orb was showing the nightmaresand after defeating a nightmare its energy was locked away in that.

Pillar of Dreams

Luna parted away from them and backed to Celestia's side. It was almost sunset so she stayed with her sister. From that moment Nightfeather guided them.

"Well there's one more place you ought to see. I'll take you to the garden," she said."You're totally like what you'll see."

"My! Have you any unusual animals here?"Fluttershy inquired excitedly and flew over Nightfeather.

"Of course, this area is one of the rarest habitats in Equestria."

They followed Nightfeather. A dark vision was gazing towards the group. Fluttershy startled, 'I must be seeing things' she thought and joined the others.

At the backwards of the palace a meadow was extending. Suddenly the sun was lost in the horizon and a full moon covered the sky. With that some of the faded flowers opened and golden butterflies separated.

"Oh my Celestia! I've never seen anything like that before!" Fluttershy awed.

"This is simply beautiful !" Rarity was still gazing at the butterflies.

Nightfeather smiled and gave information about the butterflies and flowers. "Moon butterflies are really different sleep in those flowers during the day and get up by night"

"In my spare time I'd love to discover this place."Fluttershy nuzzled a butterfly and free it.

Next to grass there was a deep batpony families were enjoying themselves beside it and few were watching main noticed and assured they were kept going on were coming after them closely and opened leaves.

All of a sudden some flowers tackled everypony beside turned into a shadow army and Shadocalypse appeared in the was fainted them before they could do something and dragged them to the dream duty room.

He held ponies until he reached the pillar and orb, but before he could take it the princesses entered the room.

"Don't you dare to take!"

He looked behind and set the main six were still dizzy."Look who's there. The keeper of the night, day and the love, I was just admiring it," he mocked.

"Go back wherever you came Shadocalypse!" Luna answered."I won't let you have it."

Shadocalypse laughed "If that's what you want then we'll play it your way!" he awakened his legion. Shadows veneer everywhere.  
Celestia healed main 6 quickly as she can and they got fight position. Shadows' attack carried battle from meadow to dream duty room. Luna, Celestia and Cadance ran to the orb but Shadocalypse created a barrier among them and the orb. Luna furiously glided below it.

She was stuck with him, but it was worth. Celestia and Cadence looked at her confused. 'I'll be alright sister' Luna telepathically spoke to Celestia. 'You two just help the others' Celestia nodded.

"It seems we're alone here. Oh Luna if you were still with me, you may rule Equestria."

"I don't need your nonsense. I'm fine with what I am now."

"What a pity.I thought you were different but it seems you are a weakling overshadowed by sun!" he humiliated her.

Luna lost her patience and her temper rose. "I'm no weakling! But there's something I know. You're a darn pain who serves to a whore!" she yelled "I'm the living darkness."

"Woah,woah! If you're that powerful, why have you been isolated and suffered Luna?" he continued, "Have you ever wondered the main reason behind them?"

Luna frowned. What was he talking about? She parted from Celestia a hundred because of her was true she always kept away from society and felt unappreciated but it was a long time ago... She waited for a response.

"Ask your sister Luna. Ask what she's been hiding from you for ages!"

'Luna don't listen' Celestia warned. 'He's trying to fool you'.Luna was hypnotized by his talk. But regained consciousness.

"She kept you away from for just for her frights and your capacity! Even your parents escaped by that!"

Luna's entire body froze. Consternation flowed every inch. Her eyes widened in terror. She set her glance at her sister and held herself.

"Is it true?"she inquired in a disturbing composure.

"N-No Luna why would I-"

"Just tell me the truth!" Luna roared and stomped the ground.

Celestia sighed and revealed "Yes,but I did it for you! When we were little, Energia invaded our castle and you had a shot in your heart by a nightmare force. Y-You were turning into a monster. Dad sealed the wound, but you could only fight with that curse...Any emotional crack would break it. So Auntie Crystal and I cut your relationship. I'm so sorry Luna!"

Tears formed in her eyes. Her acts didn't heal Luna, instead they paid with a really long separation. Luna was crying from anger, she couldn't control herself attempted to comfort her but Luna's grievous eyes kept her away. With this gap, Shadocalypse grabbed the orb and deactivated the barrier. His suffering plan worked perfectly.

"You're not going anywhere!" Luna saw him."You don't give me another choice," She called the orb back and a black energy filled every corner. It was Luna's forbidden power. She was controlling the nightmare monsters that she haunted in dream duties. If someone dares to use that ability for personal desires,monsters may capture their souls. Luna continued to her work and handled them. Her eyes glowed brightly. She combined all energy and focused to Shadocalypse's body began to evaporate with a his legion defeated.

She landed on the ground and Nightfeather tried to wake her up but they couldn't. Only a mutter said, "Nightfeather take me away from her." 


End file.
